


Laundromat

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Bun in the Oven [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Huang Ren Jun, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Jungwoo justs wants to do his laundry in peace





	Laundromat

Jungwoo and Yukhei's washing machine wasn't working. The drain pump had something clogged on the inside and while Yukhei gave his best efforts to remove whatever was obstructing the pump, he may have pushed it further into problem area and then the drain hose fell loose and Jungwoo found their laundry room flooded in an inch of water. While Yukhei wanted to fix the next problem himself, Jungwoo insisted they call someone who actually knew what they were doing. 

So here Jungwoo was. At the local laundromat, reminiscing about his days in college, with his four year old son that was a hurricane on good days. Hurricane Renjun, Jungwoo and Yukhei called it. Today he seemed pretty calm and well behaved, willing to hold Jungwoo's hand as they walked through the double doors of the laundromat. There were quite a few people inside already and hopefully, Renjun would not walk up to them and ask them to take him home as he often did when they went out. 

Not that he would rather not be with his mother and father. Renjun was very friendly and wanted to make friends with everyone and going to one's home usually meant a playdate. Jungwoo and Yukhei were working on stranger danger but it was such a foreign concept to Renjun. Keyword: working on. He would learn eventually but for now they had to remind him and try to get him to realize the potential danger that came along with talking to those he didn't know.

"Hold my hand please," Jungwoo encouraged as he held Renjun's small and chubby hand in his, his hamper of dirty laundry in his other hand and on his hip as he looked around for the best washer to use, "Stay by mommy's side. We won't take too long, okay? Then we can go home and maybe you can eat a popsicle, but only if you behave," it was a hot day and they both deserved a popsicle after the heat they were dealing with. 

"Okay, mommy," he chirped, skipping along while he held Jungwoo's hand. He had nearly skipped out of reach but Jungwoo was quick to walk back to his side, "I'll be a good boy. I promise." 

Jungwoo picked a washer in the corner where there was a chair so he could sit down. He was only twenty-five weeks pregnant but his feet were already massively swollen and hurt to stand on for more than two minutes. The same thing had happened with Renjun and it wasn't any easier the second time. It may even be worse the second time. 

Jungeoo sat Renjun in the chair and stooped to his eye level as best he can with his round belly weighing him down, "Renjun, I need you to sit here while I put our laundry in, okay? Why don't we practice our ABC's while we wait?" he suggested. Renjun could go as far was G before he filled in the blanks with random letters. He seemed to have a better grasp of the Chinese alphabet and had a harder time with the Korean alphabet. Today they would be practicing his Korean since he struggled more with Korean. Jungwoo and Yukhei did a good job of splitting the two languages equally so he could understand both but he was more skilled in Chinese. Since the small family lived in Korea it was an unfortunate issue. Hopefully, their next baby boy would understand both languages equally as well. 

"Okay, Mommy," Renjun singsonged in Chinese. Jungwoo laughed to himself and shook his head. He always insisted on speaking Chinese rather than Korean, "Let's start. A, B, C," Jungwoo went through the alphabet slowly, letting Renjun repeat each letter after his mother as Jungwoo added each article of clothing into the washer and watched as they piled up. He would need to fill two washers and Renjun wasn't sure if he had enough change with him. Hopefully, the young boy at the desk could break the five he knew he had in his wallet. 

When they reached halfway through the alphabet, Renjun was in Jungwoo's lap as the mother rested his feet, the little boy started to get antsy and started to swing his legs. His little heels in his little sneakers hit Jungwoo's calves and it was starting to hurt the pregnant male, "Renjun, please don't," he warned, adjusting his son on his lap, "Your brother already kicks me, I don't need you kicking me too," he joked.

Renjun pouted but then turned and pressed his mouth into the swell of Jungwoo's belly, "Baby!" he yelled a bit too loudly. The baby boy kicked at Renjun in protest to the sound, "Don't kick Mommy!" he yelled this in Korean, something he had heard many times from Yukhei. Jungwoo smiled at the way he mimicked his father. 

Jungwoo shushed his son and ran his fingers through Renjun's feather soft, dark hair, "He likes to kick. I don't mind as much. It means he's healthy and growing well," he reminded, using his hand to flatten Renjun's small hand where the baby was kicking the most. Renjun smiled a bright smile when he felt his little brother kick and squealed excitedly. 

Jungwoo felt his jean pocket vibrate and reached into his pocket to grab his phone. Checking who it was, it was his husband and Jungwoo smiled. It was Yukhei asking what he would like for dinner and it didn't take long for the Chinese male to answer with his latest craving. Simple jajamyeon with shrimp and plenty of kimchi. While his cravings with Yukhei had been insane and very odd, Jungwoo craved classic Korean food and it made it easier on Yukhei to find what he wanted. 

After sending his short text and getting a confirmation from Yukhei, Jungwoo stuck his phone back into his pocket and looked back up to try and start the ABC's back up with Renjun but was only met with the backdrop of the line of washers instead of his son. Instantly hopping up, disturbing the baby inside his belly, Jungwoo turned and scanned the aisles of washers and dryers for his son. Not seeing him right away, Jungwoo called out his name. With no response, Jungwoo started to panic and the mother in him was crying out of fear.

Jungwoo headed towards the middle rows where there were more counters where visitors can stand and fold their laundry. Jungwoo wandered the aisles was ready to yell for his son until he finally spotted Renjun standing next to an oblivious woman folding her laundry. She had not noticed his presence and he was not making any noise that could disturb her. It would have been okay and no big deal, if Renjun had not had a pair of her underwear fitted right over his head and face. He did the same thing with his own underwear at home when Jungwoo and Yukhei did laundry.  

Not wanting to draw attention to his son, Jungwoo rapidly motioned for Renjun to take the underwear off of his head and come back to Jungwoo's side. This was a pure nightmare and the baby in his belly was not happy with the distress he could feel his mother emitting. His feet were starting to hurt again and now his back. This purely sucked. 

"But, Mommy!" Renjun yelled, successfully gaining the woman's attention and she turned to look at Renjun with wide and shocked eyes seeing her underwear tucked over his head. To Jungwoo's horror, Renjun looked her dead in the eye and spoke a little loudly, "These smell funny."

Renjun had a sensitive nose when it came to laundry detergent. He preferred a certain scent and if it wasn't 'his' scent, he complained and made it known that he disagreed with the smell. He had gone to his grandparent's house and his grandmother used a different scented detergent. After washing his blanket, washed in an unknown smell, Renjun had thrown a fit and would not hold his blanket until it smelled right. 

Jungwoo ran forward and tore the underwear from his son's head and held it out for the woman to take, "I am so sorry, he doesn't mean it. At all. He's very specific with smells and I'm sure you smell amazing," Jungwoo uttered, losing confidence and shrinking under the judgemental look the woman was giving him. Jungwoo stooped down and picked his son up, sitting him on his hip. Jungwoo didn't usually pick him up, but he was distressed and ready to flee the scene, "I'm so sorry again."

The woman finally smiled and shook her head, "No it's fine. No harm no foul. You have a cute kid there," she smiled, folding the pair of underwear that was returned to her. 

Jungwoo felt pride at her child being praised but according to the context, it was not the right time to feel such a way. Jungwoo bowed and turned to go back to his spot in front of the washers he was using. There was still another twenty five minutes left and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. 

With his face buried in his hands, trying to avoid any human life, he felt his son's hands on his knees and Jungwoo peeked past his fingers to sneak a look at his son. Renjun stood there with a smile on his face and Jungwoo shook his head. His son was so oblivious and innocent that he couldn't stay mad. 

"Practice ABC's?" Renjun asked, eyes wide with hope. 

Jungwoo laughed and smiled, nodding, "Of course, baby. You start."

Renjun started diligently singing his ABC's and Jungwoo couldn't stay embarrassed. He relaxed and multitasked as he sang the alphabet and rubbed his belly where the baby was responding to his mother's voice. Jungwooo was really looking forward to that jajamyeon for dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Korean alphabet doesn't go in the order I wrote it but it's hard and very different from the English alphabet. Don't @ me


End file.
